a new bella?
by crazy4gaga
Summary: edward and the cullens leave bella in new moon. what if Victioria found her and changed her? 100 years pass and bella and her new coven go to bella's old school but what if the cullens come back and see the new bella?
1. a new begining

A New Bella?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does L

CHAPTER 1: A New Beginning

" I don't want you anymore" I couldn't believe what I was hearing……

"y- you don't….want me?" by now I was crying and shaking with anger that I thought I was good enough for him.

"No" that was it. My life just stopped to an end. My heart was broken into a thousand pieces.

I didn't answer back. I couldn't believe I was that foolish to think that he loves me, of course, he would love a beautiful vampire, perfect in everyway than a clumsy and plain human who always needs protection.

By now Edward was still staring at me but I wouldn't let my eyes meet his, it would just make it even harder. Silence continue, it felt like hours, Edward knew I wouldn't say anything anymore, so all he said was a plain and hard "goodbye Bella."

By then I knew he was gone. I couldn't help it anymore, my legs gave up and I fell to the hard and cold ground. I was overcome by tears.

* * *

I was still lying on the ground, I must of got Charlie worried, maybe even got a search party. Suddenly I heard something rustle thorough the bushes. I stood up and searched the view around me……..nothing….I must be hearing things. All of a sudden I got pulled back….hard. I fell to the ground and heard a sick laugh and saw a beautiful red haired woman…..Victoria.

"oh look who's here, I've been looking for you" she grinned.

"you know it was a little hard getting past those vampire friends of yours, but now I don't see them anywhere, did they get sick of their little pet?" she continued.

I stayed silent, she was right, I was like their little human pet, I got played with and then they got bored of me so they left me here……all alone…….with Victoria. "well it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm going to get my revenge" she looked at me with those evil ruby eyes of hers and with that I got hit hard and darkness took over.

* * *

I didn't know where I was all I could see was darkness………and I felt something….strange…….something burning me….it was hurtful and then I knew……..I was being changed………I screamed. It was burning…….my heart started beating fast………and I heard another laugh from Victoria, but slowly faded away and I knew I was alone.

Please review……please and tell me if I should continue it……… you would make me happy J


	2. the coven

**Hey guys, I just want to say thank you for those who reviewed this story, it was my first fanfic and I was really happy!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga…..S.M does…….

Chapter 2: the coven

The burning grew stronger every minute, it was painful but not as painful compared to the pain Edward put me through when he said he didn't want me anymore.

I missed him and his family, I loved them with all my heart, but I guess they didn't love me as much as I thought they did.

* * *

I don't know what happened, but my heart started thumping violently, and then just…..stopped. I opened by eyes and stood up………..3 days passed already? Wow……….I looked at the view around me…..I cold see everything with so much detail……..I could hear everything………I began to run…..wow I was fast and graceful too.

The wind was blowing in my face and hair, I've never felt so free.

But I immediately stopped. Where am I going to go? I can't go back to Charlie, what am I going to do?

Just then I heard something, footsteps, I think, and heard people talking…….I climbed onto the trees and looked below.

" I saw her she was here!!!" I saw a girl between the age of 16 and 17 walking around the forest. Huh? Who is she talking to?

Another voice came out of the bushes.

"are you sure? Because I'm not seeing anyone………" a blond haired boy came out of the bushes, he must be at least 18 or something…….and wow was he cute or what…… wait….did I say he was cute……no….. no……. no I am not falling for a guy again… I swore NEVER to love again.

Just then I heard someone behind me……I turned no one………again with the imagining thing……..I turned back around….and was face to face with a……vampire?

"hey she's here!!!"

"aahhhhh" I shouted, he did scare me…….

"ahhhhhhhhh……." he kept shouting………

"why are you shouting??"

"I don't…..know………."

I climbed down the tree and the vampire guy followed……..and I was lead to three vampires to boys and a girl.

"hey….you there" another girl approached me, she was a brunette vampire with long curly hair and butterscotch eyes. "what's your name?"

"Bella" I responded simply.

"oh hi Bella, I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kim nice to meet you….. This is Ember…." she pointed at the girl I first saw…..she was a short haired blond and a little shorter than I was.

" hi Bella!!!……we're going to be such great friends!!!" wow she kind of reminded me of Alice……….

Kim continued

"this is Jake…." she pointed to the guy that scared me and that shouted for no reason at all…….

"what's up…….." he smirked in a goofy way. He had black short hair and was tall…….. He kind of creeps me out…..

"and last but not least…….Justin" she pointed to that cute boy I saw………

" hey Bella, that's a nice name……" wow he's also charming……

We kept staring at each other…..smiling…….wow that was one of the best moments of my life……until………

"HELLO……..guys…….we're still here you know……" Ember addressed.

Me and Justin looked away….wow awkward….if I could blush, right now I would.

"BURN……" laughed Jake.

"hey Bella do you have like, a place to stay?" thank goodness Kim changed the subject….

"Not really……" I said.

"well…..you can come live with us……."

Jake started to laugh. What's so funny?

"you…..just said live….haha…."

All of us stared at Jake…………oookkkayy…..

"we're vampires, we're dead, haha………" he kept laughing until he realised no one was laughing.

"get it…vampires……live…."he began to quite down.

Justin spoke "dude you're not funny…..get over it…"

Living with them…….this is going to be quite interesting……

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update…… I had so much to do…… I'll try and update chapter 3 as soon as possible…….again, thanks for reviewing………you're awesome**

**Gaby **


	3. my new home

**thank you for your lovely reviews, again I took so long to update I know, I know and I'm sorry! hope your not mad at me (puppy dog face) any way here's another chapter that I'll hope you'll enjoy!!**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Edward: (clears his throat)**

**me: what? I said it, didn't I?**

**Edward: but I think you forgot something.........(points at himself)**

**me: oh come on!!!**

**Edward:( gives me a look)**

**me: fine!! I don't own twilight AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! S.M DOES!! (crying)**

**Edward: there, there (pats my head)**

* * *

_**last time:**_

_Jake started to laugh. What's so funny? _

"_you…..just said live….haha…."_

_All of us stared at Jake…………oookkkayy….._

"_we're vampires, we're dead, haha………" he kept laughing until he realised no one was laughing._

"_get it…vampires……live…."he began to quite down._

_Justin spoke "dude you're not funny…..get over it…" _

_Living with them…….this is going to be quite interesting……_

* * *

"hey....I'm very funny thank you very much!!" said Jake.

"oh please, you couldn't be funny if it hit you in the head!!" said Justin.

"oh... you know it, you just can't admit it..... because you're jealous!!!!" Jake fired back trying to win the argument.

"pu-lease, jealous of you?!?! you have got to be kidding me" Justin rolled his eyes.

"are too"

"am not"

"uh guys......" Kim stated.

"are too"

"am not!!"

they continued and Kim tried to stop them, for like what 30 times?!?!

"uhhh.... I can't stop them from fighting!!!" Kim said defeated.

"let me handle this" said Ember while walking up to them.

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

Ember took (an unneeded) deep breath. "HHHEEEEEYYYY!!!" omg that my friend, is hurtful. But at least Justin and Jake stopped arguing………. They both looked at her.

"okay, I'm only going to say this once…… you two are going to stop arguing, we are going home and show Bella her new place to stay and you better NOT say a word, until we get there…… got it?" said Ember. Wow she has got a bit of temper issues, but who could blame her? Jake and Justin were like fire and ice.

"yeah and what if we don't" Jake smirked along with Justin.

That made Ember mad.

she caught Jake by his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"you DO NOT play games with me boy"

Jake gulped "right" he said.

"good boy" said Ember innocently, and patted him on the head.

"okayy then lets get going…. Come on Bella" Kim smiled.

* * *

We finally got at their, or should I say our house. I jumped with excitement, my coven were great and their house….. Mama Mia!! It was much bigger then the Cullen's house. The house was surrounded by trees and at the edge of the house there was an automatic gate where I could see my coven's cars all parked there.

From between the trees, the sun (its very rare here in forks) directed light from between the trees onto the house, which made the white painting more spectacular.

"Wow this house is beautiful!!" I stated.

" glad you like it….." Kim said.

All of us went inside to see a huge living room, with a plasma screen T.V and a video game attached.

"dude wanna play?" said Jake.

" oh dude you are sooo on!!" Justin replied and went, along with Jake, to play.

" hey uhh want to see your room?" asked Kim

"yeah" I smiled.

"great…. You're going to love it!!"

We went upstairs(vampire speed) and saw a long hallway with eight dorms.

"wow you have a lot of rooms….." I laughed.

"yeah….but they always come in handy" Kim said.

We stopped at the fifth dorm.

"and…." Kim opened the door. " TARAAA"

I saw a huge room with white painted walls, velvet carpeted floor, a balcony, a modern violet ceiling lamp, a wardrobe and a tall mirror opposite a wooden desk, and a potted rose on it. I was speechless……

"so…do you like it?" asked Kim.

"I don't like it….." I began.

Kim's face saddened. "that's okay….I mean we can change it…."

I interrupted her." you didn't let me finish"

Kim looked confused.

"I LOVE it!!!"

"YAY!!!" Kim squealed. "so now that I have shown you your room, lets take a tour of our house!"

"wait…." I trailed.

"what's wrong?" asked Kim

. I didn't respond, I just went near the mirror, took an (unneeded) deep breath and looked into the mirror. I saw a gorgeous girl staring back at me. Kim smirked, probably because the look on my face, and came towards me.

"I don't believe it….." I said.

I looked amazing! I had dark brown hair with light brownish highlights coming out, it was long and wavy. My eyes were red as rubies, yet still attractive. I had perfect features and full pink lips, and I was pale as I could get.

Kim was about to say something when we heard a crash outside.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" hey wasn't that Ember's voice?

Me and Kim both looked at each other and ran downstairs till we reached the door, opened it and OMG…

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS: EMBER'S POV**:

I was sitting on the white modern couch, reading a gossip magazine, while those two 'immature' boys, Jake and Justin were playing some video game.

"I'm so going to beat you!!" Justin said.

"no you're not" replied Jake. "I'm much faster than you'll ever be"

"well I'm much stronger."

"oh really…." said Jake. While he paused the game.

"clearly" Justin backfired.

I looked up from my magazine. Hmmm, this should get interesting…… Jake stood up, along with Justin.

" well, lets see for our selves, shall we?" Jake said.

"let's" Justin replied. And with that they charged at each other.

HAHA this is classic!! I've got to get my camera!! I was going upstairs when I heard a crash from outside. UGGHH, what did they break now?!?

I went outside to find a car with shattered glass, scratches along the sides and a hole in the roof, and Jake and Justin sill charging at each other. Wait….. Is that MY CAR?!?!?!?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. Jake and Justin stopped looked at me and my precious ruined car.

"oopps…." Jake whispered.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I screamed, and I meant it.

The front door opened and came Kim and Bella with their mouths wide open.

"what happened?!?!" asked Kim surprised.

"oh I'll tell you what happed, those two boneheads over there-" I pointed at Jake and Justin. "ruined my precious car!!!"

Kim and I glared at them, while Bella was still confused and shocked.

Justin and Jake both looked at each other and said together.. "THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" and both pointed at each other.

"here Kim hold my magazine" I said.

"why?" I didn't respond. All of them stared at me.

"you have 10 seconds to run" I said to the two idiots, but they both stood there.

"one…..two…."they were prepared to run. "three…….TEN!!

They both ran and so did I.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR!!" shouted Jake.

"TOO BAD" I shouted back, while running after them.

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

Me and Bella saw Ember running after Jake and Justin.

"do you think we should go and help them?" said Bella concerned.

"Nah…. They can handle it themselves…"

Bella shrugged and said "um hey…. Want to go play with the boys' video game?"

I smirked "yeah…." and we both went inside.

**I hoped you liked it!!! And again I apologise for not updating sooner. Thanks for your reviews!!! Love you all my readers!!**

**GABY XXX**


End file.
